Kitsuki Justicar
Kitsuki Justicars were magistrates trained in the Kitsuki Method of investigation that relied upon physical evidence to draw conclusions. The Justicars were trained to hunt down criminals and bring them to justice. Their intensive Iaijutsu training helped them to ensure that Rokugani justice system saw their works as valid. Four Winds, p. 16 Justice A justicar was a duelist magistrate who travel in search of fugitives who were challenged to the death. The death of the criminal retroactively proved his guilt. Imperial Histories, p. 148 It allows the condemned to die honorably if they did not wish to face imprisonment or dishonor their family. The highest ranking member of their kind held the title of Master of Justice. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 15 Selection and Training The distinction between a typical magistrate and a Kitsuki justicator was nuanced and widely misunderstood or missed completely. While it was the justicator's job to bring in criminals found guilty for sentencing, the justicator typically allowed the condemned to die honorably in a duel, and thus required significant training in the various arts such as iaijutsu and kenjutsu. Only one magistrate in twenty qualified for training and all of these were personally trained by both the dojo's master sensei as well as the Master of Justice. The final test for students at the Dojo of the First Glance was called "The Naming". The test began when the dojo's master sensei, gathered the current students in the courtyard shortly after dawn. The sensei would then rename approximately fifty common items and actions. For the next week, each student were required use those new names when speaking and were constantly tested on their memory and usage of those names. Mistakes resulted in the test’s extension for another day and students could not pass their gempukku until they went a week without error. This was designed to teach the students that what they see and sense is far more important than what they are told by those under suspicion. As a result, many Kitsuki magistrates could see through almost any disguise and occasionally apprehended bandits and criminals thought to be long dead. Destroyer War In 1172 the Kitsuki Daimyo Kitsuki Berii led the Justicars to deal with one of the incursions of the returned Army of Fire during the Destroyer War. Berii himself dispatched one of the Son of Fire's lieutenants. The State of the Empire 4 Plague The Justicars ran down the Plague Zombies that escaped from the quarantine areas affected by the plague. The State of the Empire 6 Legion of Two Thousand A joint force of Hiruma Stalkers, Justicars, and Ikoma Wardens were moving through the region where the Mountains of Regret were located. They aided a detachment of the ronin Legion of Two Thousand who was being assaulted by an unseen enemy through Earth magic. The arrival of the combined force halted the attack. The State of the Empire 9 Scorpion lands The Justicars moved to Scorpion territory to patrol a plague quarantined area. The State of the Empire 12 Defending home Justicars returned to their home provinces to deal with another outbreak plague. When scouts of the Army of Fire appeared to take supply, they were engaged and routed. The yobanjin fled to the north, followed by a harrying detachment from the Mirumoto Talons. The State of the Empire 14 Fighting in the Crab lands Justicar were alongside the Amoro's Legion in the few Crab territory not occupied by the Destroyers. The Legion was split, with a portion engaged in heavy skirmishing and another defending a Crab holding called the Watchtower of the East. Destroyers threatened the Watchtower, but Hida Tatsuma and Mirumoto Ishino rallied the Crab and Dragon forces to hold the line until the remainder of the Legion could return. The defense was successful and the enemy force out of the region. State of the Empire, Week 15, by Shawn Carman Palace of the Breaking Dawn The Justicars were again aiding the Legion of Two Thousand in the Battle at the Palace of the Breaking Dawn, defeating the forces of the ronin tyrant Karatsu and his allies, the forces of the Dark Oracle of Fire Chosai. The State of the Empire, Conclusion, by Shawn Carman Known Justicar Techniques * The Purity of Justice * Strength of Evidence Category:Dragon Clan Schools